Young and Old
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: After Percy has a near-collision with Gordon, the Fat Controller finds it best to send him to Edward's Branch Line. At first Percy is reluctant but does more than what he thought he'd do.


Percy the Small Engine puffed into Tidmouth Yard for a drink of water at the water tower.

Gordon backed down into the station, and glared at Percy.

"Don't you have better things to do then fill up your water tanks?" the big engine huffed.

Percy blinked, confused.

"What do you mean? Steam engines need water."

"Can't you at least do it after fetching my coaches?"

Percy gasped immediately, remembering.

"Oh no, your coaches! I completely forgot! I'm sorry, Gordon!"

"Pfft, you're about as sorry as everyone else on this railway. Just hurry up and don't bump them about like you always do..."

Percy was cross; Gordon didn't seem to care about his apology.

"Bossy boiler..."

The water stopped flowing into his tank and the water pipe was put back where it was.

He reversed back into the yard to collect the coaches.

The green engine quickly found them and was coupled up by a workman.

"Hurry up, hurry up! The express cannot be late!" Gordon grunted as Percy puffed into the station.

"Can't you be nice once in a while, Gordon?" Percy huffed.

"Little engines are merely shunters, that's all. I just expect them to be on time, which you rarely are."

"I'm always on time!" pouted Percy.

"That's a lie and you know it..." Gordon grunted.

"No!"

"Yes."

Percy found no sense in arguing with Gordon so he just biffed the coaches into him.

Gordon jerked forwards and scowled.

"What did I say not to do, little Percy? Don't bump the coaches! They're very fragile, aren't you?"

The coaches were flattered.

But Percy wasn't.

"Hmph... I'm going to take a goods train anyhow."

"You do that, but stay away from me. Dirty trucks cramp my image as an express engine..."

Percy was furious as he backed down onto his trucks.

"That Gordon makes me cross!" he muttered.

"Us too," said a truck

Percy looked back.

"Really?"

"Well, of course. He always disrespects us. You, at least, are a goods engine."

"I thought you didn't like me."

"We don't, but we dislike Gordon more," replied the truck.

"Do you always rank engines like that?" Percy asked.

"Maybe."

Percy was about to retort when another truck spoke up.

"I do have a way of paying him out...if you're interested."

Percy considered for a moment. He was tempted, but wise words came back to him.

"But you aren't supposed to listen to trucks."

"Oh please. Trucks don't just cause trouble," the truck said indignantly, "Some are nice... ish."

"I like paint. And birds. And rocks. Can we put them in a blender?" said a different truck.

"See? He's nice."

Percy blinked.

"Um... okay... What's your plan?"

The trucks whispered the plan to Percy, being careful to be extra quiet so nobody would hear them.

The green tank engine grinned broadly.

"That's a brilliant idea, trucks! It'll be just like what Thomas did to him a while back! He told me all about it."

He whistled and set off for Vicarstown, which was his destination.

Soon, Percy was out in the countryside, determined to pay Gordon out.

"Are you sure this'll work?" Percy asked to the trucks.

"Of course, Percy! This always works," a truck smirked.

Percy gulped and puffed up to find a junction in the distance.

Suddenly a loud whistle blew.

"Stand your ground!" said the truck.

"Out of the way!" Gordon growled as he stormed along the rails, "I have no time for games!"

Percy, feeling more confident by the second, grinned and whistled loudly to the signalman in a nearby signalbox.

"Express coming through!"

Inside the signalbox, the signalman was drinking his morning coffee when he heared the voice. Since his brain wasn't working properly due to lack of rest, he switched the lever.

Gordon's eyes popped open when he realized that Percy was moving across the junction. His anger became fear when he realized the possible consequences he could face if he smashed into Percy.

"Percy, move! Now! I can't stop!" he cried in horror.

Percy, realizing that Gordon weighed tons more than him, gasped and tried to race ahead.

"Oh noooo! This was a stupid idea!"

"Welp, this was expected," said the truck.

Gordon tried to brake, but Percy had a longer train than usual, and Percy wasn't as fast as Gordon, so he went a bit slower.

Percy and Gordon shut their eyes tightly, as Gordon braked just in time.

Suddenly there was a crash.

Percy opened his eyes to find that Gordon had crashed through the brakevan and had come off the rails.

Luckily, the guard had jumped out before the crash, and started putting out red flags to warn approaching engines of the collision.

But Percy felt very silly indeed.

Gordon's fright turned back into anger as he looked back at Percy.

"Oh the indignity... Why don't you watch where you're going, you silly tank engine?!"

Percy said nothing; he was too ashamed to.

The trucks just laughed at the situation, knowing that they hadn't really forced an engine to crash, so Percy couldn't pin the blame on them.

Gordon's driver called for help, and soon, Edward arrived with Jerome and Judy, and Winston followed silently behind with the Fat Controller.

Percy gulped as Edward came to a stop on the other track in front of Percy.

"Oh my, this looks like a big mess." Jerome commented.

"Percy and Gordon, what happened?" Edward asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," the Fat Controller said crossly as he walked out of Winston.

Percy moved his lips to try and form some sentence, but he didn't want to look sillier than he already was, and especially not in front of Edward.

The Fat Controller squineds his eyes at Percy, getting a sense that he must've caused the incident somehow.

He looked to Gordon to try and get some answers.

"Since Percy's mouth is sealed, Gordon, perhaps you could explain."

"I'll be glad to, sir... I was rushing along with the Express, sir, and then comes along Percy, going against his signal to wait for me! So then, I lightly crashed into his brakevan because of his stupidity!"

Percy looked down in shame; he had to admit that he did act rather foolish.

The Fat Controller wasn't pleased at all.

"Percy, my only guess is that you've been taking tips from Thomas, but that's not a good thing. We don't need you causing trouble now that Thomas has learned his lesson... I think you should know by now not to pass a red signal!"

Percy managed to form a few words.

"..I'm...sorry, sir... But... Gordon was teasing me..."

The Fat Controller looked backed at Gordon, who grinned sheepishly.

The controller glared at him for a moment before looking back at Percy.

"Even so, that's not a good excuse to try and pull something like this off. This could've been a lot worse and you know it."

"...yes sir..." Percy stuttered.

The Fat Controller just shook his head.

"Ugh, I just don't know what to do with you, Percy..."

"Percy," Edward said gently, "Words can be very powerful, but sorry means you truly learned your lesson. To be honest, we can't be sure if you have."

The Fat Controller nodded.

"I couldn't have put it better myself, Edward. He is right. You need some form of punishment. I think you've been spending too much time with Thomas, so that's why I'm going to send you to another branch line."

Percy was horrified as Gordon looked on with a smug face.

"What?!"

"Now, the only question is which branch line to put you on without having to rewrite all the timetables..." the Fat Controller pondered.

"What about my branch line, sir?" asked Edward, "I could teach him a few wise things so he doesn't make these mistakes again."

The Fat Controller smiled.

"Ah Edward, I knew I'd count on you. An excellent suggestion."

"But who's going to take my place?" Percy asked urgently.

"I figured you'd ask that. I'll send Billy in your place. The Norramby Branch isn't too busy right now anyway."

Percy's face fell; there weren't any more excuses.

"Uh sir, can we actually clean up the mess now?" Winston suggested.

The Fat Controller cleared his throat.

"Oh, uh, of course. Jerome and Judy, you know what to do."

Judy smiled.

"Of course, sir!"

So the two cranes set to work, putting everything right.

When the mess was cleared, Gordon was still in a bad mood.

"I'm not damaged, am I sir? Because if I'm not, I'm leaving."

"No, the damage is very minimal at worst," the Fat Controller said, "Just some paint scratches here and there I'm pretty sure you can still pull the train. Carry on, Gordon."

Gordon grinned as he stormed away with the Express.

"But what about my goods train?" Percy asked sadly, "It has to be at Vicarstown at 12:00!"

"Edward can take it. Right, Edward?"

"Of course. I won't have another train until a delivery to the Clay Pits later on. I'll see you on my branch line, Percy."

Edward was coupled up to Percy's train and he puffed away, with Jerome and Judy in tow.

Percy felt depressed as he puffed away.

Later that afternoon, Percy puffed into Wellsworth, still upset.

"What am I even supposed to do here?" he grumbled.

"Oh. Hello Percy."

Percy looked over to find BoCo smiling at him.

"What brings you here?" the Diesel asked.

"I'm forced here by the Fat Controller," Percy complained, "Edward's supposed to teach me about respect or something like that."

BoCo frowned.

"Oh, so that's what this is about, eh?"

Percy cocked an eyebrow, confused again.

"What do you mean? You've heard about it?"

"Yes. Gordon grumbled about it the whole way to Barrow. He's pretty loud for someone who wants to not embarrassed by anything," BoCo explained.

"Oh... I see... That still doesn't explain what I do here though."

"From what the yard manager has been told, I think you're supposed to manage the yard so Edward can help you more. Doesn't sound too bad, right?" BoCo asked.

Percy sighed, still discontent.

"I guess not... Could be worse..."

"Well, I have to go to Crocks Scrap Yard now. I'll see you later, Percy."

And BoCo dieseled away.

Percy grunted and set to work.

First, he had to arrange some new and empty China clay trucks for Timothy.

"Bother," he said to himself when he saw that some oil tankers were in the way.

A shunter fastened the coupling and Percy tried to pull, but to no avail.

"Come on, you stupid tankers!"

The tankers just giggled.

"Ugh, seriously? I don't have time for this!" Percy spluttered as he tried to catch his breath.

The tankers laughed even harder than before.

Percy was quickly losing patience.

He was just about to biff into them to make them quiet down when Edward puffed next to him.

"Having trouble, Percy?"

Percy looked over and smiled sheepishly.

"...perhaps."

Edward chuckled.

"I understand. Troublesome Trucks got their name for a reason. But I know how to deal with them."

"I thought I did," Percy pouted.

Edward trundled forward to where the tankers were sitting.

"Excuse me? Tankers?"

The tankers looked at Edward suspiciously.

"I do know you like to cause trouble, but my friend Percy is learning something and the train of trucks cannot be late. Maybe you can take your brakes off? Just this once?"

The tankers considered.

"Well, it is Edward saying this." said the front tanker.

"And we like him. He's nice to us," another one agreed.

"Alright, we'll do it," the tankers said in unison.

Edward smiled.

"Alright, Percy. You can pull them now!"

Percy was still skeptical, but heaved with all his might.

To his surprise, the tankers rolled easily in front.

Percy was pleased.

"Thank you so much, Edward!"

Edward giggled, pleased to see that Percy was learning.

"It's what I'm here for - you just have to be kind to trucks and they'll do as you say."

"I'll keep that in mind," Percy said as he shunted the oil tankers into a different siding.

"Can you handle things for a while? I have some goods to take," Edward continued.

"Oh. Sure."

And Edward backed out of the yard.

A few minutes later, the trucks were sorted as Timothy backed down onto the new China Clay trucks, which were now alongside Percy.

Timothy looked at Percy and grinned.

"Thank you, Percy! Have you come back for more monsters?" he teased.

"Very funny..."

"I'm only joking, Percy," smiled Timothy, "I'm still a bit confused, though. Why are you here?"

"As punishment," Percy muttered.

Timothy frowned.

"Oh. I hope it all works out."

And Timothy puffed away.

Percy still felt a bit down, but did feel better that Edward was with him.

Throughout the day, Percy marshaled the trucks for the other engines on the branch line.

Without Edward to guard them, though, the trucks were still pretty troublesome.

"Hold back! Hold back!"

"Pull! Pull!"

"You can't shunt us! You can't shunt us!"

This got Percy frustrated.

"Ugh, stop it, all of you!"

Gordon puffed into the station with the returning Express.

"Ha ha ha, hello little Percy! I see you've been demoted to a small shunter! Just where you belong. Ta ta, I have trains to pull!"

Percy was furious.

"Leave me alone!"

But Gordon was already out of sight.

Percy grunted in frustration.

By the time he reversed into the sheds that night, he felt exhausted. Derek couldn't help but notice Percy looking upset.

"What's the matter, Percy?" the Diesel asked.

"Today was a long day..." Percy sighed, "And those big engines were no help."

"What do you mean?" asked BoCo.

"Gordon teased me again while I was shunting some trucks! This is just frustrating at this point!" the little engine said darkly.

Derek and Edward exchanged a worried look.

"Percy..." Edward began, "I think it's time you learned to not listen to teasing."

"How can I not, Edward? It hurts!"

"I completely understand your point, Percy; I've had my share, after all. But worrying over what others think of you only puts you down. Every engine goes through this phase sooner or later. Luckily mine passed rather quickly. Yes, teasing can hurt, but Gordon still respects you as a friend."

"What makes you say that? You're just too nice," Percy huffed.

"If he didn't respect you, I think he wouldn't of rescued you from that runaway when you first arrived."

Percy stopped scowling and looked at Edward.

"Well..."

"Gordon's not a bad engine, Percy. He just expresses his pride too much, and since you are smaller than him, he thinks you dawdle a bit sometimes. Like today. That doesn't give him the right to say things like that, but still, he means well at heart. No engine is perfect, Percy. Not even me."

"Huh?"

Edward smiled, remembering when he was young, a long time ago.

"Heh, I remember my first day when I bumped the flatbeds of rails back when we were building the railway... The Fat Controller wasn't pleased, and I quickly learned my lesson. But still, I can make mistakes. Even just yesterday, I almost left my guard behind at Suddery! The important thing is to learn from them."

BoCo and Derek grinned.

"A fine speech, Edward," Derek said, "I'm sure even I learned a thing or two from that."

"Agreed," BoCo murmured.

Percy was still a bit confused, but closed his eyes; he had enough to think about for one night.

The next morning, Percy woke up to find he and Derek, were the only ones in the shed.

He gasped.

"Oh goodness gracious, I'm late! I better get moving!"

Derek chuckled as he rolled out of the shed.

"Calm down, Percy. You're not late."

Percy blinked.

"What?"

"It's true, Percy," the Fat Controller stated, as he walked up to him.

"Oh... Hello sir..." Percy said nervously.

"Edward has put in a good word for you. It seems you're learning to be less cheeky. I'll admit, I was surprised to find you were already improving. You aren't leaving for Thomas' Branch Line yet, but you are going to take some trains now. Your first one is of a train of China Clay to the Docks. I assume Timothy already shunted it for you at the pits, and BoCo has shunted another train full of scrap for you to take to Crocks Scrap Yard."

"Wow," Percy gasped, "They did all this for me?"

"Yes, Percy. I advise you to thank them when you next see them."

"Oh, yes sir! I will sir! Goodbye, sir!" Percy whistled and he raced away.

At the Clay Pits, Bill and Ben were shunting some trucks and laughing.

"Now, now, you two. You don't want to upset Percy when he arrives," cautioned Timothy.

Bill scoffed.

"Huh! We don't exist to please others, Timothy."

"Quite right. Your dome is on backwards!" snorted Ben.

"Well, erm, yes Bill, but you must understand. Edward is teaching Percy some values. I wouldn't try to provoke him if I were you. That engine knows how to keep firm when he needs to," replied the oil-burning tank engine gravely.

Timothy whistled and puffed away.

Bill smirked to Ben, thinking up a plan.

"Are you thinking of what I'm thinking?" he asked.

"Chocolate?" grinned Ben.

"What? No! Let's tease Percy, and we'll give him a grade of how much he's passed!" Bill replied.

"So we're teachers? I was always told being a teacher's a bad thing."

Bill sighed.

"Just do it, Ben..."

"Okay, okay..."

Percy arrived at the Clay Pits, groaning when he saw Bill and Ben; he had mindlessly forgotten that Bill and Ben were at the Clay Pits, and his good mood soured immediately.

"Oh, hello there, caterpillar!" Ben laughed.

"Nice day to eat leaves, but never turn into a butterfly!" taunted Bill.

Percy was about to retort, but remembered what Edward had said the night before, and breathed in and out before responding.

"I don't have time for your games, Bill and Ben. I have to take this clay to the Docks," he said firmly.

Bill smirked.

"Nonsense. The Fat Controller said you should take it to Harwick. It's needed for... um..."

"A special project," spoke up Ben.

"Yes, that."

Percy squinted at them.

"How dumb do you think I am?" retorted Percy, "I'm not falling for any of that anymore. Now if you excuse me, I need to leave."

Percy whistled and rushed away.

"Hmm, Edward's advice really worked!" Percy grinned to himself.

Bill and Ben were speechless.

Marion grins as she shoveled some clay into a truck.

Quickly, Percy had delivered the clay to Brendam, and had soon collected the scrap from Wellsworth.

As Percy set off for the scrapyard, he was still surprised about what Edward and even BoCo did for him.

"Wow, I can't believe they did that for me!"

Percy suddenly felt a lot better about things as his wheels surged forward.

At the Scrapyard, Reg was putting an old tyre into the crusher.

"There we go!" Reg smiled, "That'll be crunched up soon enough!"

He perked up when he saw Percy arriving with a few trucks of scrap.

"Oh, Percy! I haven't seen you since last Christmas! How are you?"

"I've been doing okay, I guess," Percy said as he came to a stop next to the grappling crane, "Yesterday and today were all over the place for me."

"Do tell," said Reg with interest as he grabbed a pit of old rusted pipes.

"Well... The Fat Controller sent me here to learn to be less cheeky, and all the engine here have been so kind, barring Gordon, Bill and Ben. I've been given some advice from Edward that might've changed things, but I'm not entirely sure."

"Oh, aren't you lucky...!" teased Reg.

Percy snorted.

"I guess..."

Reg chuckled to himself as he grabbed a piece of scrap.

But just as soon as he was about to move, he stopped and the scrap dropped to the track beside Percy..

Percy was worried.

"What's wrong, Reg?"

Reg sighed.

"Oh... It's just that I'm out of fuel. Does anyone have any more?"

The workmen all shook their heads.

"Well... this could be a problem..." Reg muttered, just as a familiar whistle blew in the distance.

Percy and Reg gasped.

"It's Edward!"

Edward puffed along his branch line with some coaches, feeling pleased.

"Percy will soon be back on Thomas' line, I'm sure," he said to himself, "He's doing very well so far."

But unknown to him, the pile of scrap was on his track!

"Cinders and ashes!" Percy cried, "What do we do?"

"I can't move," sighed Reg, "I've run out of fuel and there's no more... How predictable... And inconvenient...and-"

"Reg, I don't care about the obvious! Edward's coming and might have a horrifying accident!"

Reg thought for a second.

"Maybe you can push that scrap somehow."

Percy felt a flash of determination through his boiler.

"Right! Let's go!"

He rushed forward to the junction that connected his line and Edward's, smashing into the twisted metal to try and get it out of Edward's way.

"It's not working!" Percy wailed.

Reg gasped as looked to his left.

"He's coming! I see his steam!"

Edward began humming a random tune.

"Hmm, this is catchy."

"Try again, Percy!" Reg persisted.

Percy reversed and banged the scrap again, pushing some pieces off of Edward's track.

Edward rounded a bend, nearing the scrapyard.

Percy groaned.

"I'll never do it in time!"

"Never say never Percy! Unless you're out of fuel like me, but that's besides the point." the grappling crane said with confidence.

Percy, with all his strength, banged the scrap one more time.

This time, all the pieces fell into the ballast beside the rail.

"Yes! I did it! I did it!" Percy yelled and blew his whistle multiple times to show his excitement.

"Yes you did Percy! Though you may...want to get off of Edward's track."

"Huh?"

He looked to his left, gasping as Edward rushed into the scrapyard.

"Percy?!" Edward cried out as his driver applied the brakes.

Percy cried out with horror as he backed out of the way, just in time.

Nevertheless, Edward came to a halt, surprised, worried and a bit cross all at the same.

"Percy! You should know better than to stand near a junction like that! I could've hit your bufferbeam or worse! I thought you learned your lesson after that incident with Gordon!"

Percy winced, not sure what to say.

"Excuse me Edward, but I would think you wouldn't jump to such conclusions!" Reg scolded.

Edward rose an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"He saved you from crashing into that scrap beside the line! If he sat and did nothing, you'd have to go to the Works." the crane explained.

Edward glanced to the scrap and cringed, instantly feeling upset for snapping at Percy.

"I... see... I'm sorry for judging, Percy. I'll be sure to tell the Fat Controller that you are a hero!" Edward promised as he steamed away.

Percy beamed.

"I am a hero?"

"I'd say you are," smiled Reg.

The little green engine felt very proud indeed.

That night, Percy puffed into Wellsworth after a long day on the branch line.

An eruption of celebration caused him to brake, making him confused.

"What's all this?" Percy inquired.

"You didn't think your heroic act wouldn't go unnoticed, did you?" asked Edward.

"Well, I... uh..."

Bill, Ben, Marion and Timothy had come from the Clay Pits to congratulate Percy too.

"Well done, chap!" Derek grinned.

"A fine piece of work, if I do say so myself!" BoCo chuckled.

"Indeed. That was some quick thinking," agreed Timothy.

Even Bill and Ben were impressed.

"To be honest, that was pretty heroic," said Bill.

"I'd say it was on par with us rescuing Thomas from that landslide...almost," smirked Ben.

"Sorry about all we said at the Clay Pits. You have some endurance!" Bill added.

Percy grinned.

"Oh, that's alright. No harm done."

The Fat Controller held up his hand for silence.

"And then you saved me from that landslide, Percy! Oh, it was majestic...or...was it vice versa?" Marion said.

"Shush, Marion! The Fat Controller's about to speak!" whispered Timothy.

Marion blushed.

"Oh. Sorry."

The stout gentleman walked up to Percy, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well done, Percy, well done. I'd say this was a quite impressive thing to do for your friend Edward. He told me everything."

"Th-thank you sir," Percy said quietly, slightly overwhelmed by all the attention he was getting.

"This proves that you have learned your lesson since the incident on the Main Line, so I think you're ready to return to your normal jobs."

Percy smiled.

"Thank you sir! Though I would like to visit this branch line too sometime... I mean, it is a nice line."

The Fat Controller chuckled.

"I'm sure we'll have time for that, too, with a bit of change in the timetables here and there. I expect you in the yard tomorrow morning."

And he got back into Winston, who winked at Percy.

"You got him in a good mood, which is a good sign," he snickered.

Winston drove away, leaving the other engines alone.

Percy looked to the other engines, slightly saddened.

"I'm just a bit upset I have to leave so soon," he said sadly.

"Oh it's alright Percy. We'll see you soon. It's a small island, you know," BoCo replied.

"And... I do want to thank you for your bravery, Percy. I could've gotten into an accident that I'd really not desire at the moment. It takes a skilled engine to think so quickly, so with that, I'd say you you are an Enterprising Engine." said Edward with a hint of pride.

"Thank you too, Edward. Thank you all for being so nice. Even you too, Bill and Ben," Percy said.

Bill and Ben smiled cheekily as Percy starts to head off, back to Ffarquhar.

It was late at night by the time Percy got back to Ffarquhar. Thomas and Toby were pleased to have their friend back.

"So, I suppose you've decided to copy me, eh?" said Thomas jokingly.

Percy grinned.

"I won't do it again, Thomas, don't worry."

"You better not," laughed Thomas.

"I'd certainly hope not. Nonetheless, we'e all happy you're back, Percy," said Toby kindly.

"Me too, Toby. Me too..."

For the rest of the night, Percy told Thomas and Toby all about his adventures on Edward's Branch Line.

The next morning, Gordon was backing down onto the platform.

"Hmph, I'm sure those bothersome tank engines are late... Again. They never live up to my expectations..."

Gordon suddenly bumped into some buffers, and looked back. He gawked at the sight of the express coaches already there.

"Who shunted these for me already?" he gasped.

"I think Percy did, Gordon," Thomas giggled as he set off with his morning train.

The big engine just stared.

"He did?"

Gordon was a bit confused as Percy puffed beside him.

"What's gotten into you?" the big engine asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were on time today, Gordon. I'm sorry for being late yesterday, and trying to get revenge," Percy said.

Gordon was surprised, but managed to form a smile.

"I'm sorry too, for being so pompous about my image. I didn't mean to rush you. You weren't really that late."

"Thanks lazybones," quipped Percy as the two engines shared a laugh.

Edward smiled as he came to a stop at another platform; he had heard everything and it seemed that the bonds between the engines of Sodor had only grown larger, as they should.


End file.
